


It's kind of cold

by WaywardVulpes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardVulpes/pseuds/WaywardVulpes
Summary: This is actually shit I haven't written in months I apologize in advance.





	It's kind of cold

     Yuuri gasped as he slipped, landing on his ass on the ice. He groaned. He knew he shouldn't be skating right now. In fact, he shouldn't even be outside the house. He was in heat, and Alpha's had the tendency to try to mate with unclaimed Omega's that were in heat. But, despite all that, Yuuri was hot. He was hot, and he liked skating, and ice was  _cold_. Besides, it was late. No one would be out right now, especially to go ice skating. Well, Victor might under normal circumstances, but he had been gone for a week to visit his family in Russia, so Yuuri was alone. So alone, and so  _fucking needy.  
     _He pushed himself up and glided around for a while longer, ignoring the aching feeling in his gut and the sweat that was gathering on his forehead. He knew it would get worse, even though it was his first time going into heat. Phichit had told him about it a while ago. He said the first heat he had was the most intense one. Even though Phichit was younger, he had started his heat before Yuuri and had already had three.   
     Yuuri sighed deeply and lay down on his stomach. He rested his cheek on the cool ice and whimpered softly.  _I can just sleep here... This is nice..._ Yuuri thought and began to fall asleep before he was so rudely interrupted by the door to the rink opening. He opened his eyes and stared at the intruder, then jumped up when he realized it was Victor.  
     "Victor! I thought you said you weren't coming back for a few days." Yuuri said as he pulled himself to the door.   
     "I did, but Phichit told me that you were having some trouble..." Victor murmured as he stepped onto the ice and grabbed Yuuri. "I thought I could come back home and help you out." Yuuri whimpered as his legs shook. "Of course, if you don't need help I can-"  
     "No! No, please I- you smell good..." Yuuri buried his face in his Alpha's neck and squeezed him tightly.   
     "You smell better... I could smell you from outside, you-you really do need help..." Victor purred as he ran his hand down Yuuri's back, then squeezed his ass. Yuuri gasped and arched back into Victor's hand. "I can feel how wet you are through your clothes," Victor whispered and Yuuri whined.   
     "I-I need your knot in me... P-Please Victor." Yuuri begged, scratching Victor's back as he desperately tried to get closer.   
     "Fuck. Honey, I don't want to hurt you. You haven't... You haven't had sex before much less taken a knot." Yuuri whined loudly and tugged on Victor's scarf. "We aren't even at home."  
     "I don't care. I need you. Now. No one's gonna come in.  Neither of the Nishigori's are here and they're the only other people that have keys. Please." He tugged on Victor's head. Victor grinned slightly, then pressed their lips together.   
     Victor pushed Yuuri down onto the ice. He kissed Yuuri's neck roughly as he tore Yuuri's clothes off. He kissed down his chest, sucking on his nipples and rubbing his cock through his pants. Yuuri bucked against his hand, whimpering and moaning as Victor swirled his tongue around the Omega's nipple. Victor sat back and took his own clothes off, then pulled Yuuri's pants off. He fliped Yuuri onto his stomach, letting out a moan as Yuuri gasped from the feeling of the ice on his dick and nipples. Victor pulled Yuuri's ass up and lick the wetness off his thighs, then tongued his hole a few times.   
     By the time Victor mounted Yuuri to slide into him, the younger boy was a moaning mess. He wiggled his ass, begging to be filled. Victor bent down, shushed him before kissing and sucking on his neck, then pushed his cock into the whining Omega. Yuuri gasped loudly as Victor moved his hips, sliding in and out of his tight hole. He started fucking him harder, slipping a hand under his hips to grab Yuuri's cock and match his pace. Yuuri moaned and sobbed loudly. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the large room. Victor thrust himself in impossibly deeper as a knot began to form on the base of his cock. Yuuri whimpered loudly as he pushed back against the Alpha. Victor slammed all the way in as he spilled his seed into Yuuri, his knot holding them together.  
     "Victor... It's kind of cold in here..." 


End file.
